battlematfandomcom-20200214-history
You are Not Alone
Chapter Ten was released along with the Endurance Challenge Video. Our band learns that their journey has not only been noticed by those who would do them harm, but also by those who would welcome the opportunity to fight alongside them. True identities are revealed. Trust is tested. Endurance prevails. The Story: You are Not Alone Change of plans, to the East! Your party alters its course away from the Mountains of Fire and heads in the direction of the trumpet blasts. You fill with apprehension. Could you be leading your band into a trap. Who are the Elephants fighting for? How will you know if you can you trust them? The ground begins to vibrate as the sounds of cracking trees and splashing water becomes more distinct. And then, you are surrounded. ' '''A herd of Elephant Clerics encompass your party. The white feathers of their headdresses are somehow still pristine after having been in the swamp for however long it took to find you. The largest elephant steps forward. Your party braces for another fight. "Please...Relax..." the elephant says in their slow and deliberate way. "We seek...only to aid...the survivors of...King's Castle..." ' '''"We are all that remain and we welcome any aid you can provide!" you say with true gratitude in your heart. Wounds are tended, muscles stretched and loosened and bellies filled. Mwalimu, the head cleric, tells you of his herd's journey through the White Mountains and how Master NaVarre had aided in their arrival. Through their meditations, the clerics had discovered an imbalance in BattleMoor and had raced across the desert to confirm their findings with the White Monks. Night takes its firm hold of the swamp and several small fires combat the pervasive darkness. "In the mourning...we will carry you...to the base of...the mountains," Mwalimu says to your delight. Who knew elephants could move so quickly! With as slow as they speak, you simply assumed they also moved that slowly, but how you were mistaken. By the time the elephants arrive at the base of the Mountains of Fire, your hands and forearms burn from holding on to the ropes just to keep yourself from falling off as they charged through the swamp. As you begin to say your goodbyes, the ground begins to shake again. More elephants? But from where? ''' '''Three Stomping Giants appear from around the side of the Mountain and begin to charge toward you. "Go!...We will hold...them off...Besides...we would not...do well with...the severe incline...ahead...Go, and...Endure..." And with that, Mwalimu sends a blast from his trunk into the air and his herd charges to meet the Stomping Giants. Twenty minutes later you can no longer hear the battle below and then two long blasts from an elephant's trunk. Were those blasts of victory or defeat? "Endure," Mwalimu had said. You must. It is only now that you realize the permeating heat that surrounds you. Cracks in the mountain's surface regularly release steam and the jagged rocks under your feet are warm enough to dry your feet through your shoes. You go over to one of the faults that litter the mountain like open wounds and peer down. Far below, red lava oozes. This is not a mountain range, but rather a volcano range! As soon as the realization hits you, the most horrible laughter hits your ears. A significant force of Giddy Goblins charge down the mountainside weapons at the ready. More annoying then fearsome, your band is able to defeat the goblins with relative ease. You check your weapons and make sure no one has any serious injuries before moving on, but then your stomach drops. You watch as a goblin with a gash so deep in its torso that you can see its spine stands up. Its eyes fly open to reveal: eyes of fire! "Run! The Temple Priestesses have turned them into Relentless Goblins!!!" From the west, a small band of ten Loyal Bodyguards emerge. Their white and gold tunics shine in the afternoon light and their Tristen's Blades whirl as they move effortlessly over the rough terrain. One of the Bodyguards pauses by your side, "Go, we'll catch up as soon as we can. You must Endure." Relieved and thankful, but filled with more questions than answers, you press on. How much more can the Priestesses throw at you? How much more can your party take? As darkness begins to fall you wonder who else is aware of your quest. The moon swells high in the night sky. Its light casts intimidating shadows through the rocks. Then one of the shadows moves. It passes over your party in a flash, too quick to be human. A flapping sound. A scream. One of your party falls. It is the first loss your team has suffered in countless battles, and you feel your throat tighten and your eyes burn. How can you defeat a Nocturn? ''' '''A burst of light fills the night sky. Blinded for a moment, when your eyes adjust again, standing before you is Arya. Her beautiful white wings stretch and glisten in the moonlight. He spear lays at her feet. She now holds the most spectacular sword of light. Her red hair flows in the breeze. There had been an Winged Mother in your midst! She grabs your hand and a sense of calm washes over you. "Traveling with you has filled me with Courage. You are not alone. Endure!" And with that she leaps into the air. You watch as a black blur flies across the night sky followed closely by a blazing white blur. The mountain hisses and seethes, you must be getting close to the Temple. Your spirit lifts as you think how the Loyal Bodyguards, Elephant Clerics and even a Winged Mother have all shown up to aid your cause. "You are not alone. Endure!" fills your soul. The Workout: Perseverance is one of the Tenets of Taekwon-Do and has gotten me through a lot in life. Just keep moving forward. Just start the project. Just pick up the phone and make the call. No matter how daunting the obstacle appears, just keep working toward your goal. Physical pain can be debilitating, but so can mental pain. Negative self talk can cripple the greatest athlete. The goals you've set for yourself are already difficult enough. You don't need to make them more challenging by beating yourself up or talking badly about yourself to yourself. ''' '''Remember, more people than you realize are aware of what you are striving to accomplish and are willing to show up to help you if you need them to. The only way they can help though is if you are still on the path. If you take yourself off the path for whatever reason, it can keep others from reaching out to help. However, if they see you fighting the fight, they may be inspired to reach out and lend an encouraging word, or pay you a compliment that fuels your next workout. Everyone loves to hear, "Hey, have you been working out?" That question has fueled more great workouts than I can count. It has been proven that more people will do the most incredible, seemingly impossible things simply for recognition rather than for money. This is the power of community. When you comment on each other's posts, you lift that person up and inspire their next workout. When you let others know you see them and they are heard, that fuels them to keep going and will provide them with the necessary strength to "Endure!"